everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:StanLee4Ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Slenderman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ChildOfAtom (talk) 21:14, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ENJOY THE SHOW, SPANKY. Honestly, I haven't watched/viewed all of EMH. I started watching around the time :D was uploaded, and have yet to really go back and watch all of it, though I probably should. I only got into it because of TribeTwelve's first crossover and because HABIT is a really interesting concept and one sassy sarcastic bastard. My understanding has come from talking with others, reading the wiki, and my ability to piece information together. I'm the type of person who can quite accurately envision how most movies end without even watching more than the trailer. All I can reccomend is that you watch through it really slowly, and to check the wiki if something really confused you. Most certainly don't watch it in one go.TribeTwelve and a decent few other series are mainly just films with some interactivity thrown in. EMH was the first Slenderseries I feel is an actual ARG, just because the sheer amount of interactivity. Thus, you are going to miss out on a lot if you only have the main videos to go by. If you try to go by the videos alone, that's like skipping every other episode of a lets play; though you will get the general gist, you will probably be at least somewhat confused. Hell, the whole fanbase is pretty damn confused if you exclude the rather convincing headcanons (iteration theory, though pretty much proven by Evan and Jeff "coming back", is still a headcanon). Here is a link which, although containing spoilers for EMH, and quite a few errors, is very helpful in simplifying the series into something consumable: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKswOp69bvg (there was a series of videos explaining stuff, but they just pulled straight from the Wiki). Eramusthe5th (talk) 19:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed it. They tie it back to WWII because the stories in/around Slendy's creation/appearence on the something awful forums did as well. Go to the creepypasta wiki; one of them has it straight up talking to Hitler in his last moments. Once ARGs started to appear, many "theories", or differing explainations of how slenderman could exist in the canon of an ARG/story appeared, though I have only heard of 3: the original canon (it has existed for an unknown amount of time, the latest recorded version of it being a rather grim germanic story telling that kids that would wander into the forest would be killed by him); the one presented in DH, and the tulpa theory (he exists because we think he exists; this one has gained more traction as more and more series have come up). It seems like, at least in the beginning, EMH sorta had a unique take on it; most of the ARGs observe that they are being followed/manipulated/observed/fucked with, and then post a video showing it, then shit slowly gets real-er. EMH, on the other hand, started it off with a fake slendy, and then the real slendy gets wind of them more or less mocking him by puting a fake him in as an easter egg and decides to fuck their shit up. Unfortunately, the hidden videos stuff started happening, and it is revealed that they were important anyway, basically destroying that idea. They had something unique going, and then they more or less dropped it; kinda sad, but this new way of thinking of it is certainly more fun. They have HABIT now, so I can "forgive" them :) Also, don't think you are wasting my time. Though it takes me a while to type this longwinded stuff out, I enjoy doing it. This brain of mine likes spreading my views on things, even if they don't make much sense. (BTW, the title I gave on the last message was something HABIT did on the EMH twitter ; @hawk975 sent a tweet out to them saying he liked it so far, and HABIT responded with "ENJOY THE SHOW, SPANKY.") Eramusthe5th (talk) 20:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC)